1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shield that protects people from the sun and other elements and that uses a series of balloons and tie down tethers to keep the shield in place.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Working in the hot sun has a substantial effect on works. Even with proper hydration, workers will tend to slow down as the day progresses due to the heating of the body by direct sunlight. One method workers employ to protect themselves from the heat of direct sunlight is to wear headgear to block the sun from the head of the workers. While effective, this method is only a moderate solution and does little to afford protection to the remainder of a worker""s body. Another method used to protect workers from the effects of direct sunlight is to work in shade especially during peak sun periods. Although effective, such a method is limited at best, as many work sites lack adequate shade and some, such as vegetable fields, lack any shade whatsoever.
Yet another method employed by workers is to erect a temporary sun shield that is used to block the rays of the sun and to work under the shield. This method is effective at blocking the sunlight, although it has certain limitations. Some shields are of limited size and therefore can shield only a small area, making such shields relatively ineffective for large scale job sites such as for roofers working on a large shopping center. Other shields cover a relatively large area but such shields are unduly complex in design and construction and are relatively difficult to assemble and use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sun shield that addresses the above-stated problems in the art. Such a sun shield must shield people from the harmful effects of the sun""s rays so that the people can either work or play in even the most grueling of sun conditions. The sun shield must be able to cover a relatively large area and must be relatively simple in design and construction and must not be unduly difficult to assemble, disassemble, and use. Ideally, such a sun shield will be aesthetically pleasing.
The sun shield of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The sun shield shields users from the harmful effects of the sun""s rays so that the users can either work or play in the most grueling of sun conditions. The sun shield covers a relatively large area and is expandable as needed. The sun shield of the present invention is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively simple to assemble, disassemble, and use. The sun shield is aesthetically pleasing.
The sun shield of the present invention is comprised of a canopy having an outer periphery, a plurality of first openings located about the outer periphery, a second opening, and a plurality of third opening located about the second opening. A plurality of first balloons, each having a first tether, are each secured to a respective one of the plurality of first openings. A second balloon has a plurality of second tethers such that each second tether is connected to a respective one of the third openings. A plurality of anchors are adapted to be secured to the ground. A plurality of third tethers are provided such that each third tether is connected to a respective one of the first openings and to a respective one of the anchors. The second balloon is volumetrically larger than each of the plurality of first balloons and is used to keep the central section of the canopy elevated. Each of the first openings is grommetted, while each of the third openings is also grommetted. A plurality of clips are provided such that each clip passes through a respective one of the first openings and passes through a first opening on another sun shield for connecting two canopies together in order to allow stepwise expansion of the device. The clips have a spring-loaded opening.